Second Chance
by Gillian Middleton
Summary: Another first time story for Saitou and Sano with sex! Yay!
1. Default Chapter

**Second Chance.**

_Warning! This story contains explicit homosexual sex! Yay! _

_Warning #2: This story has very little plot - it's basically just an excuse for me to indulge in some s/s sex._

Part One

Sano watched impatiently as Kenshin laid the last of the wash over the rails and set them up to dry. "Aren't you finished yet?" 

"I'd be finished a lot sooner if you'd give me a hand," Kenshin said in his good natured way. 

"Yeah, why don't I just tie on an apron and put a ribbon in my hair," Sano muttered. 

"Just earning my keep." Kenshin flashed him an innocent wide-eyed smile, but Sano refused to squirm. He'd spent years cultivating his current thick skin, he wasn't about to let himself get guilted into doing anything like working for a living now. 

"Sanosuke thinks we should just be grateful for his presence," Yahiko grumbled as he walked by with a load of wood for the kitchen stove. "Don't think you're staying for dinner, lazy-ass." 

"I'm not stupid, Yahiko," Sano said benevolently. "If Kenshin's here I know Kaoro's in the kitchen." He didn't have to say any more, the disgusted look on Yahiko's face and the quick grin Kenshin couldn't hide quickly enough said it all. 

"There, done," Kenshin said in satisfaction, loosening his sleeves and shaking them down. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" 

Sanosuke rubbed his hands on his crossed knees as Kenshin made himself comfortable on the porch, reluctant now the moment had come. "It's nothing important." 

"I see." Kenshin leaned his head against a post, studying the bright blue sky absently. It wasn't in his nature to push for confidences, and this actually made it easier for Sano to say what was on his mind. 

"I saw Saitou today," he finally blurted out. 

"Uh huh," Kenshin encouraged. 

"You're not surprised?" 

"That he's in town?" 

"That he's alive!" Sanosuke snapped. "How long have you known?" 

Kenshin looked nonplused. "A while. I met him in Yokohama that last time." 

"And you didn't think to mention it to me?" Sanosuke pushed angrily. He climbed to his feet and paced to the edge of the porch. "Didn't it occur to you that I might be interested in knowing he hadn't died in Kyoto?" 

"I honestly didn't think of it. You two weren't exactly friends." Remorse lit Kenshin's large expressive eyes. "I'm sorry, Sano." 

"He wasn't my friend," Sano muttered, hand gripping the post. "But he was my ally for a while, we fought side by side. When I thought he was dead I..." He broke off, unable to articulate that sense of disbelief that such a powerful force had been snuffed out. That sense of loss that so much had been denied him. "I made decisions based on that time," Sanosuke continued. "Seeing him alive and well and eating noodles makes me wonder if anything that I thought and felt then was real." He closed his mouth, aware he'd revealed much more than he meant to. 

But Kenshin's wise eyes were understanding and he smiled gently. "Finding out he's alive doesn't make what you felt when you thought he was dead any less real, Sano. In fact it gives you a whole new set of chances, doesn't it?" 

Sano was still tied up in the shock that Saitou was alive, he hadn't thought any further than that. "Chances?" 

"Well," Kenshin said vaguely, standing up and dusting off his pants. "Maybe I don't mean chances exactly. But isn't there anything you wanted to say to him? That unfinished feeling when you lose someone can be pretty hard." 

"Say?" Sanosuke mused. "I don't know if there's anything I wanted to say exactly." 

Kenshin looked back over his shoulder. "You weren't thinking of fighting him again, are you Sano?" 

"No, not fighting either," Sano said thoughtfully. He climbed to his feet too. "But you're right, Kenshin. I did have some regrets over that time. I don't like regrets very much." 

Kenshin turned all the way back, beginning to look a little nervous. "Sano...?" 

Sanosuke grinned and trotted down the stairs, sketching a quick wave with a bandaged hand. "Later Kenshin." 

"Um, Sano?" Kenshin called after him, but Sanosuke was already miles away, plans spinning in his head. He really did hate regrets, and he had too many were Saitou Hajime was concerned. Time to take some chances. 

End Part One


	2. Second Chance Part 2

Part Two

It didn't take long at all to find him. The same warehouse, the same seat as before, even the same sort of noodles in front of him. Sano found a place of his own to sit in comfort and settled in to watch the watcher. As the big clock in the center of town struck the hour a man came and sat opposite Saitou at the small wooden bench. He spoke lowly under his breath for a moment, then raised a hand for the waitress and called out an order. 

A moment later Saitou was wiping his mouth fastidiously, rising to his feet and pushing away from the bench. The spare economical grace of the movements made Sano's mouth go dry with lust and he almost missed his quarry pushing past the thin half curtains and emerging from the curbside noodle booth. 

With unhurried grace the cop moved off down the street, hat perched on his shiny black hair, brim pulled low over his eyes. He was the picture of a casual strolling policeman, but still the few people on the street before him stepped aside as he passed, perhaps not even sure themselves what the aura emanating from the man was. Sano knew and it made his heart beat faster in pure lust. 

Danger. 

Saitou strolled down past the bustling warehouse district and into the quieter homes running along the canal. Beside him the water gleamed in the high sunlight of noon, above him trees cast a dappled light onto the well worn road. Sano followed, no longer even attempting to hide his presence. Now that the time for their meeting was drawing closer he could feel the slick sweat of nervous excitement on his brow and the sick twist of fear in his stomach. He was following his instincts now, but that didn't stop the dryness in his mouth. 

A small shrine nestled in a quiet green corner seemed to beckon Saitou and he stopped in front of it, eyes narrowed against the bright sunlight. A single bloom, wilted somewhat from the heat, nodded in the crude clay vase designed for that purpose. 

Sano kept walking, blood pounding in his ears. Saitou didn't even look up at his approach and Sano halted by his side and turned to examine the shrine more closely. He broke the silence. "How long have you known I was following you?" 

"Today or yesterday?" Saitou tossed back at him carelessly. 

Sano couldn't help grinning. His blood was singing now, invigorated by the mystery of the walking sex god by his side. "Well, I wasn't trying to hide. It suited me for you to know I was there." 

Saitou stood still and straight. No expression marred his face, the wisps of hair hanging over his forehead stirred in the slight sluggish breeze. 

"Congratulations on being alive by the way." 

"Thank you," Saitou nodded his head graciously. "It's my preferred state." 

"I mean," Sano pursued relentlessly, "Congratulations on surviving that inferno at Shishio's hideout. How did you do that anyway?" 

Saitou shrugged, the muscles under his jacket catching Sano's eyes. Feeling his palms itching with the desire to reach out and check those muscles out personally, Sano clenched his fists. 

"Succinct as ever I see," Sano muttered, his voice hoarse. Sudden images of those shoulders without the thick blue uniform crowded into his head, making coherency momentarily difficult. Memories of Saitou shrugging out of his jacket and flinging it aside, upper body clad only in a sweat soaked undershirt, thin cloth clinging to lean ropes of muscles... Sano wiped a trickle of sweat from his own forehead and swallowed hard. This was important, he had to focus here. 

"So," he said casually. Time to get to the point. He reached out and laid a hand on the sleeve of Saiotu's uniform jacket, feeling the stiff braid under his fingers. 

With an exaggerated turn of his head Saitou looked slowly down at Sano's hand and then slowly swiveled a glance up at his face. One brow lifted interrogatively. 

Confident, Sano let his hand slide over the thick blue material and onto the narrow wrist, feeling with sudden tension the subtle play of muscles under the swordsman's skin. 

Saitou shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving Sano's. "I knew you were an idiot but I didn't take you for a suicide. Do you know how easily I could kill you?" 

The soft voice sent shivers of pure passion down Sano's spine. He nodded jerkily. 

"Then why risk your life like this?" Saitou appeared to be genuinely interested in the answer. 

"I thought you were dead," Sano blurted out, all his careful seductive phrases lost in the maelstrom of passion just touching this lean hand was stirring in him. Being so close to this lean strength, inhaling the masculine heat of this body... He tightened his grasp on the captured hand. "For the longest time I was kicking myself for not doing this," he nodded to their touching hands, "then." Sweat blurred his eyes and he blinked it away. "I knew you wanted me then," he managed. 

With a twist of his powerful wrist Saitou freed his hand and took a small step backwards. Sano felt the severance of contact like a blow. 

"And that's what this public display is about?" Saitou drawled. He shook his head again. "Because you thought I _wanted_ you?" 

"No," Sano shook his head, staring into those narrow eyes. Evil eyes. "I knew you wanted me." 

"You're a fool," Saitou said contemptuously. 

Sano nodded agreement. "Probably. There's a lot I don't know, it's true. Hell you could fill a library full of books with what I don't know." He smiled a little and stepped closer to Saitou, closing the distance the older man had put between them. "But if there's one thing I know, it's when a man wants me." He touched his tongue tip to the corner of his mouth, watching with satisfaction as Saitou's eyes flickered and followed the movement. "And you wanted me then. But it wasn't the time or the place." 

"There is no time and place for this." 

"You don't mean that." Maintaining his confidence under that amused gaze wasn't easy but Sano was nothing if not stubborn. He persevered. "Why won't you go with this? What's stopping you?" 

"If I wanted you nothing would stop me," Saitou promised coolly, the words sending a shiver down the younger man's spine. Long lean fingers gripped Sano's chin and he tilted his head up, feeling his skin flush with expectation. "If I wanted you..." The fingers tightened for a moment and Sano found himself pinned by those cool gray eyes. "But I don't." 

Sano jerked his head as his chin was flung carelessly aside. Saitou was turning on his heel and walking away unhurriedly. 

"Jeez, Saitou, why don't you just stab me in the shoulder again if you're looking to draw blood?" Sano exploded. He resisted the urge to touch his face where the skin felt scorched by that brief touch. Instead he scrambled after the older man, dancing around him until he was blocking his way. Saitou halted. 

"D'you think your lame insults are enough to stop me?" Sano demanded angrily. 

"I don't think a cannon would stop you," Saitou returned. "Why don't you go home like a good little boy and play with the Battousai's sword, hmm? Leave the grown-ups to their business." 

"Ooh, resorting to insults now," Sano crowed. "Now I know I'm winning." 

"Must be a rare experience for you. Tell you what, you bask in that for a while, and I'll go back to my very important work. Okay?" 

Sanosuke gritted his jaw as Saitou walked around him and continued on down the path. "This isn't over!" he called after him, his raised voice disturbing a flock of birds on the opposite side of the canal. "I'm not going anywhere, Saitou!" 

One hand raised in a casual good-bye salute and then the older man was gone. 

*** 

"Sir?" 

"Yes?" 

"There seems to be some ruffian hanging around outside your window." 

Saitou looked up from his paperwork. "Is he outside the fence?" 

"Yes." 

Saitou looked back to his paperwork. 

"Should I have him moved on, sir?" 

"Don't concern yourself, sergeant." 

*** 

Sano spent a fine afternoon gossiping with the local cart traders and flirting with the local house wives. He bought some buns from one of the vendors, and a particularly cute local lady with a sleeping baby strapped on her back gave him a sugar cane that he chewed on for hours. Face sticky and tummy pleasantly full he settled in for a small snooze, one eye open for his prey. Just as the sun was disappearing over the houses his patience was rewarded. 

Saitou's gaze swept the road in a warriors automatic sense as he stepped through the gate. Sano wasn't surprised that it swept over him like so much garbage in the street, before the older man continued on his way. Hands in his pockets Sano sauntered after him. 

It was a longish walk, but the late afternoon sunlight was soft on his face and Sanosuke buoyed up his own natural confidence with the assurance that Saitou probably wouldn't actually kill him. Maybe beat him up a little bit... 

Sano grinned. That could be fun too. 

Saitou's dwelling was a small low house behind a high wall and a wooden gate. Only a few feet separated his walls from his neighbors, but it was a nice quiet area, surrounded by old trees. Ignoring the gate closed firmly in his face Sano slid the door open and entered the bare yard. 

Saitou was standing in his open doorway, cigarette in his hand, smoke wreathing his face. 

"Following an officer of the law could get you arrested." 

"What about giving an officer of the law a blow job?" Sano asked innocently. "What will that get me?" 

Saitou flicked the cigarette away curtly. "You don't have any idea do you? Of the risks you're taking by pushing this." 

Sanosuke boldly approached the house, climbing the low steps with steady legs. "What risks?" he scoffed. "I mean come on, Saitou. Who the hell cares what you and I get up to, hmm?" 

"Are you really that stupid?" Saitou said contemptuously. "There are eyes everywhere, boy, I should know, I employ most of them. You think a man in my position can jump any pretty piece of ass that wriggles itself in his face? I have enemies that would kill you just in the hopes of slightly annoying me. Understand?" 

Sano smiled all over his face. "You think my ass is pretty?" He turned and glanced down at his own behind. "Kinda hard to tell with this long jacket, maybe I should get a shorter one?" 

"That's right Sanosuke, focus on the important points. Have you ever actually thought anything through in your whole life?" 

"Have you ever done anything you didn't think to death?" Sano shot back. "I mean, jeez, Saitou, I'm not asking you to marry me here. I don't want us to settle down in a little cottage in the country with a dog and a cat and couple of babies. I want to get you in the sack and scratch this itch that's been bugging me for months now." Sanosuke stepped forward, right into Saitou's personal space, dropping his voice and working his big brown eyes to their best advantage. 

"I mean, come on, doesn't that sound good? Scratching that itch?" He lifted a hand to touch the blue jacket covering that desirable chest, but quick as lightening Saitou caught his fingers and held them in a deadly grip. 

"I've never seen you work so hard for anything," Saitou whispered. "If you applied this kind of perseverance to your training you might make a halfway decent fighter." He raked a glance up and down Sanosuke's face, sending a crashing wave of awareness through the young man. Whatever this cost him was worth it, Sano thought to himself. Being this close, inhaling that unique scent, feeling the incredible heat thrown from this body. 

"Maybe I should just give you what you want?" Saitou mused, voice so quiet Sano had to strain his ears to hear it. "Let you decide if it's what you really want after all." 

Sano barely had time to nod his eager agreement with this idea before he was being pulled into the darkness of the house, the screen door sliding closed behind him. Pressure on his still captive hand forced him to his knees and within moments he found himself staring up the formidable length of Saitou's lean form. 

"What, did you want, gentleness?" Saitou sneered. "Passion? A quick tumble, wasn't that it, bitch? You're hot for what I can give you?" His free hand tugged at the buttons of his uniform slacks and suddenly Sano was inhaling the scent of subtle maleness, as a completely unsubtle blunt shaft sprung free from it's confines. 

Speechless, he stared at the object of his desires, cravings, fantasies, mouth dry, heart pumping like a piston. 

"What's the matter, bitch?" Saitou sneered lowly. "Too real for you? Ready to run away now?" 

"You're fucking joking!" Sanosuke burst out. He didn't have to look up to feel the shiver of surprise that ran through the lean frame before him, and he certainly didn't have time to crow over the fact that he had finally managed to surprise the great and mighty Saitou Hajime. For right here within his grasp was paradise, and if he didn't have a taste soon he was going to die. 

Trembling fingers reached out to the rampant shaft and wrapped around it. The other man had plenty of time to pull away, to protest, something, but now there was only silence above him as Sano worshipped at the altar of his desire. 

Sanosuke licked his lips as he pumped one hand up and down the satin shaft, lifting the other to cradle the beautiful ball sac, drawn up tight against his body. Sano wanted this to be perfect, and he barely trusted himself as he extended his tongue and touched it to the weeping head. Strong thighs tensed and Sano breathed words of reassurance. "It's okay," he whispered, as much to himself as to his lover. "This is gonna be great." 

Without another seconds delay he engulfed the rosy head between his lips, pushing hard this first time to swallow down as much length as possible. His hand swept behind his lips as he bobbed his head up, sensing that this first one wouldn't take long and wanting to both get and give the ultimate amount of pleasure. Using every ounce of skill he had and the inspiration of endless wet dreams about this very moment, Sanosuke luxuriated in Saitou-flesh, suckling like a baby, hands now grasping the narrow hips before him. 

Saitou's hands were on his shoulders now, gripping painfully, long thin fingers digging into his flesh. One hand swept over his head, tugging his bandanna away and Sano wondered idly if Saitou was going to strangle him with it. But it simply fell away and now Saitou's hands were tangling in his hair, using it like reins to pull Sano closer and then tug him away as the narrow hips began the pumping motion that signaled imminent release. Sano rode the sensation like a bucking horse, eyes shut tight against the pleasure singing in his own veins. 

And then within moments Saitou was there, gushing forth, and Sano swallowed it all down like manna from heaven, maintaining the suction to bring his partner to maximum aching pleasure. Finally it was over and Sano reluctantly allowed the softened member to slip from his mouth. He nuzzled fondly at the damp flesh, slowly coming back down to earth after the most intense experience of his life. 

The fingers tangled in his hair tightened and Sano allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Half nervous half exultant he met Saitou's eyes, only mildly disappointed to find them as inscrutable as ever. Liquid trickled from the corner of Sano's mouth and he automatically licked at it, unprepared for the reaction this prompted as his lips were crushed beneath hard smoky ones for a long moment. 

"Woo," Sano panted as his mouth was released. Saitou's eyes were narrow and glinting, and Sano tried to gauge his mood. 

"You satisfied now?" Saitou said hardly. 

"Not hardly!" Sano returned. 

Saitou sighed, jaw tight. "I should have known. Still, at least it shut you up for five minutes." 

"Five minutes!" Sano hooted derisively. "You're flattering yourself." 

Sano's grip in his hair tightened and Sanosuke winced pointedly. "Don't worry about it," Sano promised gamely. "Next time we'll go a little slower. Not that I'm complaining!" he hastened to assure. 

"There won't be a next time," Saitou promised. 

"You said there wouldn't be a this time either," Sano pointed out smugly. "Look how long you resisted me." 

"You have no idea how long I've resisted you," Saitou murmured, untangling his fingers and pushing Sano away with a slightly rough gesture. 

Sano grinned, still tasting the proof of that desire in his mouth. "Told you so." 

"Are you ever going to develop a sense of self preservation?" Saitou said, eyes glinting dangerously. 

"I suppose I'm gonna need one hanging around you." 

"I meant what I said, boy. Hanging around me can be hazardous to your health." 

"Let me worry about that," Sano said boldly. "Now..." he cast a glance around the dim room, eyes adjusting to the lack of light. "Where's the bed?" 

"Nowhere you need to worry about," Saitou said repressively, sliding open the door and pushing Sanosuke through it. 

"But-!" Sano protested. 

"You've drawn enough attention to yourself for one day." Saitou slammed the door closed in his face. "Go home." 

"Coward," Sano muttered, but despite Saitou's observation he still had enough of a sense of self preservation to say it very quietly, under his breath. He mooned around at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes, kicking sulkily at the wooden slats, but then he finally gave up and decided to go home. After all, he couldn't really complain, he'd set out today to seduce the object of his desires and he'd succeeded. Maybe he hadn't fulfilled all his wildest dreams yet, but he'd sure got a foot in the door. 

Well, maybe more than a foot... Licking at his lips and laughing wildly to himself Sano skipped home. 

End of Part Two.


	3. Second Chance Part 3

Part Three.

It was absurdly easy to break into Saitou's house. Actually 'break into' was a slight exaggeration, the wooden gate was locked so Sanosuke simply clambered over the wall, and the interior door slid open just as if he'd been expected. 

Inside the little house it was easy to see why security precautions were so light. There was simply nothing to steal. 

"I live better then this," Sano muttered as he glanced at the simple furnishings and rough mat floor. "I suppose it would be too much to expect to find yourself a wealthy guy, Sano, you idiot," he continued to himself. 

Saitou's futon hung on a plain wooden frame and Sano decided it would make a nice place to sit and wait. He gathered it up in his arms and then with a slightly guilty flicked glance over his shoulder he lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Instant bliss lifted his head off as the faint but unmistakable scent of Saitou's smoky masculinity filled his nostrils. 

As if his thoughts had conjured the man a hard arm snaked around his neck and pulled him back against a lean ropy body. Now Sano didn't have to bury his face in the guilty pleasure of Saitou's bed, he had the man himself, smoke breath in his ear, solid masculine sweat and bone at his back. 

"Uh, welcome home?" he tried breathlessly. 

"Let me guess," Saitou growled in his ear. "You're researching a book, '101 Surefire Ways to Get Yourself Brutally Stabbed in the Back.' Number 78 is sneaking into my house and fondling my possessions?" 

Sano ignored the guilty flush on his cheeks and chuckled boldly. "I don't believe it, is that a joke?" He pressed back against Saitou, lewdly rubbing his ass in the older man's crotch. "All this and a sense of humor too?" 

Saitou tightened his grip for a moment and Sano saw stars, automatically gripping the iron-like band encircling his throat. And then he was being tossed forward. 

Stumbling only slightly he straightened and turned, still clutching the bed linen. Coughing a little and resisting the urge to clutch at his throat, he grimaced and then grinned again. "Maybe not," he murmured. 

"Definitely not," Saitou confirmed. He stood straight and tall in the dim evening light, immaculate as always in his hated blue uniform, pants legs pressed to a knife sharp crease, jacket buttons gleaming. His hand rested casually now on his sword hilt in a movement as natural to him as breathing. 

"No problem, I'll settle for all the rest." Sano realized he was still clutching the futon and decided now might be a good time to get rid of it. Casually he shook it out and laid it on the floor, straightening the edges carefully. "Want to hand me the quilt there?" 

Saitou hadn't moved an inch, hat brim still shading his slanted eyes he stared arrogantly down at Sano, now squatting on the mat next to the bed. "I usually invite people into my home," he said in a hard tone. "And they usually wait to be invited before they make my bed for me." 

Sano dropped back onto the bed and crossed his arms and legs stubbornly. "If I waited for an invitation from you I'd still be out in the cold." 

"And what does that tell you?" 

"That you're a stubborn bastard who'd let us both go on starving to death rather than relax a little and let us have some fun?" 

Saitou snorted and flipped his hat off by the brim. Sano watched amazed as it flew across the room and landed on a peg by the door. "Fun?" Saitou drawled. "Is that why you're here?" 

Sano spread his hands and widened his eyes innocently. "What else?" 

"And what makes you think I'd welcome your style of 'fun'?" 

"I don't know," Sano said thoughtfully. "I think it was you letting me give you the best blow job of your life last night. That was a dead giveaway." 

Saitou's snort this time was definitely of laughter. "Best? Now you're the one flattering yourself." 

"Well, it was a little rushed," Sano nodded in amiable agreement. "I can do better." He assumed his best sultry look. "Want a demonstration?" 

Saitou shook his head. "Obviously I've been too patient with you," he said politely. "Last night I was trying to teach you a lesson but I was too easy on you. It's a failing of mine you understand. Let me make this quite clear to you, Sanosuke. You can't keep coming here." 

"Okay," Sano agreed, not really paying attention. "But since I'm here now..." He waggled his eyebrows and patted the bed next to him. 

Swift as a thought Saitou was on his knees by the bed, twisting a handful of Sano's loose jacket and shaking him. "Listen to me, boy," he said, narrow eyes deadly. "This isn't a game." 

"Why not?" Sano challenged. "Why can't it just be a game? Isn't everything else out there boring and serious and as pressed as your stupid uniform?" Sano pressed a hand to the dark blue material at Saitou's shoulder and shaped a bunched muscle. "Why can't we just forget all that and..." 

"Have some fun?" Saitou finished for him, shaking his head dismissively. 

"Well, yeah," Sanosuke agreed, letting himself be overwhelmed by the scent of the man. The very maleness of him only inches away. He rested his hand on Saitou's gloved one, still bunched around his jacket. 

"So I get another quick blow job and you'll go away, is that it?" 

"Don't sound so excited," Sano chuckled breathlessly. "And we can go a little further than just a blow job now I've gone to the time and trouble laying the bed out. I got splinters in my knees yesterday." 

"Complaining bitch," Saitou breathed, one hand coming up and gripping Sano's pointed chin. The other hand was releasing the crumpled jacket and smoothing it down over Sano's chest, causing the younger man to pant eagerly. "This what you came for?" 

"Oh yeah," Sano whispered, throwing his head back. Clever hands circled his rib cage, callused thumbs skimming eager nipples. "Oh yeah," he repeated. 

"How about this?" Warm moist breath bathed his nipples and Sanosuke curled his toes and clenched his fists in gut wrenching desire. 

"Please," he begged. 

"Or this?" Saitou murmured, hooking fingers into Sano's gathered waistband and pulling it down, exposing his excited cock at last. 

"Um," Sano hummed incoherently as Saitou blew gently on his hardened flesh, teasing him almost beyond endurance. "I knew this was going to happen," he panted. 

"It's not going to happen," Saitou said calmly, hands circling Sano's narrow waist now, thumbs exploring his concave navel. "You have to learn I mean what I say, boy." 

"You gonna 'teach me a lesson' again?" Sano asked hopefully. 

"I'm not sure you're capable of learning." 

"I can take anything you can throw at me," Sano bragged smugly. 

Dangerous eyes glinted at the challenge, while dangerous hands skimmed Sanosuke's leanly muscled form. "Sure about that, boy?" 

Shivering from the feel of smooth cotton gloves on his burning flesh Sano could only nod jerkily. Right now he felt like he could do anything. 

Saitou caught his chin again and forced their eyes to meet. "How about this?" he whispered. Then he let Sano go. 

Catching himself before he fell back onto the futon, Sano struggled for breath. "What...?" 

Saitou was standing by the bed, tugging his sleeves back down and straightening his jacket. 

"Saitou?" Sano panted, feeling the loss of that body like a knife wound. "Wotcha doin'?" 

"What does it look like?" Saitou said coolly. 

"It looks like you're leaving," Sano rushed out explosively, lust turning to anger. "But even you wouldn't be that much of a pig!" 

Saitou cocked him an insolent glance. "You said you could take anything I threw at you," he reminded Sano. 

"Yeah, but not from across the room!" Sano yelled, chest rising and falling with rage. Meanwhile his nipples were tight and aching and his cock was so hard he felt like he could take it in one hand and beat his arrogant almost-lover to death with it. 

Saitou allowed his characteristic low chuckle and despite his anger Sano almost came on the spot. The arrogant shit just stood there radiating his usual smug superiority, suit pristine, face as calm and emotionless as ever. 

If possible Sano became even more turned on. 

Feeling what little control he had left fading to nothing, Sano let it go, overwhelmed with the heady freedom of complete recklessness. "Fine," he panted, slipping back onto his elbows on the bed. His loosened clothes pooled around him, his jacket still hanging from one shoulder, his pants around his knees. He should have felt ridiculous but all he felt was lust, burning around him like a red-gold aura. 

Slowly he lifted his hand and laid it over his heart, feeling his ridged nipple nudge his palm, sensing his raging heartbeat through his skin. Eyes half closed he ran his hand down his chest, tracing muscles and scars, heading unerringly for the raging source of his lust and desire. 

Saitou didn't make a sound, super-sensitized as he was Sano would have heard a pin drop. But something changed in the room, some atmosphere colored the air around him and Sano opened his eyes and turned them on his almost-lover, just as his seeking hand found the hard weeping proof of his desire. With a jolt like lightening Sano saw the shift his fighter's instincts had only sensed. Without a visible change of expression to his face or posture, Saitou had become the warrior Sano had only glimpsed once or twice before. 

_The wolf, _Sano thought dimly, swept away by the touch of his own hand. 

"I do this a lot," he whispered into the charged atmosphere. "Usually I have to close my eyes to picture you when I do..." he broke off, pure pleasure snaking like poison through his veins. Saitou was still frozen into place, only his eyes were alive as they followed every move of Sano's hand as he stroked and pumped himself to pleasure. Sano's other hand lifted and kissed a tight nipple and the gray eyes followed the move sharply. 

"But today I don't have to imagine those shoulders," Sano panted, quickening his movements almost unconsciously, eyes scanning the broad shoulders half turned away from him. "Those long lean arms, muscles rippling. Those hands..." Sano broke off with a gasp, aching hand moving like a blur, flesh slapping flesh as he worked himself to his crescendo. "God," he moaned. "Do you know how hot it is to be fucked by someone still wearing his gloves?" 

The thought was the last coherent one he framed, with a strangled cry he arched his back and came, hot desire spurting from him, pouring over his hands like a primitive offering, spattering his golden sweat sheened skin with pearly proof. 

Head flung back, arms and legs splayed, Sano was quite prepared to relax into blissful half sleep, but he'd reckoned without the response his wanton display had wrought. He barely noticed as the thin futon creased beneath another weight, or as his crumpled pants were tugged down his legs. It was only when hard hands caught his lean thighs that he gasped aloud and opened dazed eyes. 

"No," Saitou said, fingers biting deep. 

"What?" Sano muttered thickly. 

"No I don't know what it's like," Saitou told him, one gloved hand tugging at his buttoned fly. "But you soon will." 

Too lost in his over-sensitized flesh to follow the conversation, Sano could only gape stupidly as Saitou freed his erect manhood and recaptured Sano's thighs. He barely had time to notice how Saitou's thumbs were stroking the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs before something hard and blunt nudged his asshole insistently. 

Lust reignited in Sano's veins and with an exultant cry he wrapped his legs around the narrow hips he'd longed to grab ahold of countless times, spreading himself as wide as he could to encourage the steady penetration. 

"God," he muttered, fresh sweat springing out on his forehead as he was stretched wide. "God this is good." 

"God damn you," Saitou cursed breathlessly. "It's the best." 

And then they were one, Saitou's every inch pressed into Sanosuke's welcoming body, long legs and lean thighs wrapped around narrow hips. Chest to chest and evenly matched in height they lay pressed as closely as any two people could be, hearts beating in accord with the pulse that pounded in Saitou's cock and beat its shivering echo inside Sanosuke and up his spine. 

Sano wanted to say so much at that moment. He wanted to say something smug about how right they were together, he wanted to brag about his astonishing sexual attraction. He really wanted to tell Saitou to start fucking him right now or he was going to just die. 

Unfortunately all he could manage was a strangled moan. Luckily Saitou seemed well able to interpret it. Hard lips found his own and lean hips began the pumping motion that would send them both to paradise. Clutching at Saitou's jacket Sanosuke tried to participate in the vigorous fucking, but he swiftly found all he could do was go along for the ride. He'd finally released the raging beast he'd sensed in Saitou all along, and he was loving it. 

Miraculously their lips were still joined and Saitou's tongue was raping his mouth even as his sword was burying itself in Sano's sheath. Then without warning his climax was upon him and Sano was tearing their lips apart, tilting back his head and giving himself over the his second orgasm in just minutes. It was so intense he barely took in the sight of Saitou throwing his own head back and baring his teeth in a wolf's growl as he came, emptying himself in throbbing bursts into Sano's receptive flesh. 

Then all Sano could feel was that pulse again, beating in his forehead, at his wrists, in his ass. His heart beat echoed in time with his panting breaths, his lover's chest rose and fell harshly as breaths sobbed out of him. They were still joined from shoulder to hip, Sano's bare skin against crumpled blue cloth, his arms tangled in his jacket, his shoes absurdly still on his feet. 

Again Sano could feel himself dozing off, despite a few aches and grazes he could never remember feeling so comfortable and satisfied. He sighed, snuggling into the shoulder above him. 

"You sound happy," Saitou said, sounding somewhat accusing. 

"I'm always happy when I get my way," Sano yawned. 

"This can't happen," Saitou murmured, and Sano felt a stifled yawn against his own shoulder. The curious vulnerability of it made his heart soften and he stifled the goading triumphant words Saitou's insistence stirred in him. 

"Okay," Sano agreed. "Whatever you say." 

"Great." Saitou huffed a laugh and pulled away. Sano winced a little as tender flesh was raked by the withdrawal. "Now I'm being patronized by this idiot." Saitou turned over on his back and Sano braced himself for another hasty rejection. Instead he felt himself being hauled closer. Happily he let himself be arranged on Saitou's left side, his near naked form curved along Saitou's still clothed one. 

"So, is this gonna happen between us after all?" Sano broached, uncharacteristically nervous. 

"Don't push your luck, boy," Saitou warned. 

"Okay, okay," Sano chuckled, well content with his present position and not really one for thinking of the future anyway. "I just have one request." 

Now Saitou sighed, sounding resigned. "Well?" 

"Can you at least take your pants off next time? I'm gonna have marks from your fly buttons for weeks." 

"Complaining bitch." 

The End 


End file.
